


black robes and a razor sharp halo

by milkbear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon Jeno, Halloween, M/M, renjun’s just chilling, uh nomin are whippéd for renjun, “angel” jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbear/pseuds/milkbear
Summary: halloween gets a little too real for comfort(i.e. jeno begs renjun to save him from “a bloodthirsty angel” thinking he’s an actual witch)





	black robes and a razor sharp halo

**Author's Note:**

> its july and i miss halloween  
> this isnt written well im sorry

every night on october 31st, renjun decorates his house, interior and exterior, and invites his friends chenle and donghyuck over for a mini halloween party. tonight, under a swollen full moon, is one of those nights. usually, they’re at his place by six and stay until the next morning. but this year, renjun sits alone in his living room, fully dressed up as a lavender witch, with little to nothing to do because neither of them have arrived. 

it’s weird — almost two hours have passed since six. something must’ve come up but if that’s true, they would’ve texted or called him already. renjun even sent a message to their groupchat himself a while ago and still hasn’t gotten a reply. this is strange, very strange. at this rate, if they don’t show up at all, renjun’s gonna be left with a cauldron of lime jelly and finger cookies in the kitchen that he has to somehow eat by himself (though he does have emergency food consumers in his contacts that can clean up his leftovers, who are also known as lucas wong and johnny suh). 

renjun’s sitting on the couch covered in fake cobwebs and scrolling through hundreds of unread texts from various group chats that he reads and never responds to. on the nearby coffee table with a candelabra, polished bones and vials of fake human organs floating in liquid is his bowl full of candy. his well-decorated home attracts lots of small kids around the neighborhood — and speaking of the devil, someone rings his doorbell. getting up, adjusting his pointy hat, he grabs the bowl and greets a middle schooler wearing a minecraft creeper costume. 

“you’re welcome. stay safe out there.” his hand waves at the kid struggling to walk in his low budget cardboard costume. renjun smiles — this is what halloween is all about. 

just as he’s about to close the door, something odd in his peripheral vision catches his attention. he squints — it’s dark, he can’t see much only with the spooky lanterns he has hung on his front yard tree — and notices something in a big wad of cloth running towards him. like, full-on _sprinting_ , which scares renjun a bit, so he’s in the process of closing the door when the moving blob of cloth seemingly zooms right to his doormat, despite it being across the street literally a second ago — his vision is just super messed up because of the dark, right? and now that this figure is standing in front of renjun, taller than he is, he sees how handsome the guy actually is. his black locks, parted in the trendy three-fourths way, sharp nose, tiny beauty mark underneath his right eye and long eyelashes create a picture of a very attractive person — except this attractive person looks genuinely terrified for his life. 

“oh my devil, you have to save me! there’s a crazy guy after me — a bloodthirsty angel! he’s — he’s been chasing me around this place and i don’t even know where i am!” he spurts out between extremely heavy breaths, getting way too close to renjun than he’d prefer him to be. renjun’s got no clue what he’s talking about but from his fancy looking robes, cloak and a pair of thick horns on his head that curve forward like a tiara, he assumes this person is maybe a little too enthusiastic about the halloween festivities. renjun sighs annoyedly. 

“look, if you want some candy then just tell me. but please don’t get me involved in whatever roleplay you’re doing with your friends.”

“but _please!_ i swear he’s gonna kill me if i don’t at least hide somewhere! i’ll leave you alone as soon as he’s gone! please? please? please?” he pleads repeatedly, also ignoring the talk about candy and roleplay that he didn’t understand. at this point, he’s on his knees and holding his hands together, shaking them in desperation. renjun closes his eyes — if this person wasn’t anywhere near as handsome as he is, he would tell him to piss off. but having a hottie in his house isn’t that bad of an idea, even if he’s a total weirdo. probably.

“okay, okay! you can come in but you _have_ to leave once you’re ‘safe’, otherwise i’m gonna kick you out sooner or later. i’m supposed to be expecting company.”

“thank you so much! i won’t ever forget your kindness and generosity!” the handsome wad of robes screams as he leaps into his house. renjun seriously can’t believe someone who’s probably his age is so… _immersed_ in the halloween spirit. all of this is probably just an elaborate prank or joke, after all. maybe he can turn a movie on the tv and munch on cookies or something and hopefully he won’t be bothered anymore by this guy dressed up as a demon of some sort.

the door closes and renjun puts the bowl of candy back on the coffee table. he watches the other nervously, biting on his fingernails painted black, pacing around the living room. suddenly, he’s approached by him — and not only that, but the other has grabbed both of his hands, sparkly and near watery eyes gazing down at him. renjun is both uncomfortable and flustered. 

“um…”

“my name is jeno! kind witch, i can’t thank you enough! once i’m sure my life won’t be ended by a madman, i’ll properly repay you in the form of a new, powerful familiar!” 

“a… a familiar? uh, no thanks. i don’t need one. seriously.” 

renjun vaguely knows what familiars are — according to legend, they’re demons in the form of an animal that help witches do their witch things. but obviously, they don’t exist. this is just another part of the guy and his halloween roleplaying, isn’t it?

renjun’s refusal strikes a surprising amount of confusion in jeno, thoroughly taken aback. he looks disgusted, even. “but… but you’re a witch! why would a witch ever _not_ need a familiar?”

renjun’s eyes roll. “yeah? well, what makes you say that i’m a witch?”

jeno blinks at him, wide-eyed. “huh? i mean, it’s pretty obvious — you’ve got the hat, the house, and you’re fatally gorgeous. like all witches.”

“oh.” renjun turns around in attempt to hide his flushed face. “i’m gonna, um, get something to drink.”

making sure he keeps his back to jeno, he quickly walks to the kitchen. thankfully, opening the fridge door and pretending to look for a drink hides his face from the living room. 

_is he flirting with me? oh no, oh god, he was flirting with me, wasn’t he?_

with bottled tea in hand, he closes the fridge door and meets jeno’s smiley face less than a meter away. he nearly screams. 

“jesus. you scared me,” says renjun with a hand on his poor chest. something’s up with jeno, he realizes — he looks expectant and giddy, like he’s about to explode in excitement or something. renjun eyes travel from the walls back to jeno’s partially open mouth. “can i… help you?”

“your name,” blurts jeno, smiling shyly right after. “i haven’t gotten it yet.”

renjun has to admit, jeno looks a hundred times cuter than he already is when he’s smiling like that — his flawless teeth showing and his eyes, thin, curved like a crescent moon. the gap between his broad features and friendly, bubbly smile really is a treat for the eyes (and renjun’s heart).

“it’s renjun.” the witch opens his plastic bottle of tea and takes a sip. jeno is still staring at him in wonder. 

“what is that?” he asks, pointing to the bottle.

“oh. just some green tea.”

jeno shakes his head. “no, _that._ the container.”

“it’s… a plastic bottle?” _is he being serious?_

a gasp followed by a covered mouth. “plastic! what’s plastic made of?”

increasingly, renjun’s choice of letting jeno in his house seems like the worst he’s ever made yet. he might’ve kicked him out by now, actually, if he wasn’t so cute (and very tragically renjun’s ideal type). he’s just about to give a half-assed answer when someone knocks on the door and interrupts him. he hands the bottle to jeno, figuring the worst he can do is spill its contents on the kitchen floor or throw the bottle somewhere. “here. i’ll go get the door.”

renjun fixes his hat and takes the candy bowl with him again, fully anticipating another kid in a weird costume standing at the door. but when he does pull the door open and make eye contact with his guest, he sees his life flash before his eyes. 

it’s yet _another_ cute person, this time dressed as an angel, panting heavily. he’s completely decked out in white, including his dress shirt tucked into trousers and even his shoes. his wings, currently held close to his back, reach down to his heels. they must be large. instantly renjun makes the connection between him and jeno’s nonsense story from earlier. _here we go again._

“let me guess — you’re not here for candy,” murmurs renjun, blinking at the impressively realistic halo on his head.

the angel takes one look at the one dressed as a witch for way too long (around ten agonizing seconds) and stomps past him, into his house, fury in his eyes. “out of my way. i’ve got a demon to slaughter.”

renjun’s lips part — this is technically illegal since he didn’t say the angel could enter, and he’s being downright rude for no reason — but the sight of, holy shit, a huge _sword_ he’s dragging the tip of along the ground makes him hold his breath. the irritable noise of the sword leaving a _scratch mark_ on the _concrete path_ and _wooden floor_ scares renjun even more. the sword can’t be real, though, can it? surely no one would be insane enough to swing around a real sword on halloween night. surely. screaming comes from inside his house. _oh dear lord._

renjun rushes back in to see what’s going on. the angel has the demon in a chokehold in the kitchen with his sword pointed at his neck. strangely enough, renjun isn’t very surprised. but at least jeno’s still holding onto the bottle of tea, unspilled, though he _does_ look like he’s about to die.

“die, fiend!” the angel shouts. well, that certainly explains jeno’s fear.

“you can’t do this to me! i’ve done nothing wrong!” jeno cries. he notices renjun’s presence and flashes puppy eyes at him. “renjun, please help me! this guy’s out of his mind! do a paralysis spell or something!”

the angel also glances. “so you’ve been recruiting the help of this beautiful witch like the coward you are, huh? die!” 

“nooo!”

renjun marches up to jeno. “can i see that for a second?”

looking at the plastic bottle, he snaps out of his screaming and struggling in pain momentarily. “oh, this? yeah, sure!” the demon flashes him a calm smile before screaming in terror again.

“thanks.” smiling bitterly, renjun swings the bottle up, the cold tea tossing itself onto the two wresting each other. his smile is gone. arms are crossed over his chest and his foot taps impatiently. “now quit doing whatever you guys are doing. i’ve had enough of it. get out of my house before i call the police.”

they blink at him and then at each other, drops of tea falling from their hair, silent and dumbfounded. 

“y… yeah, that’s right, jaemin! you better stop doing this or else renjun’s gonna beat you up!” jeno exclaims, thinking the police is a spell or beast renjun is threatening to summon.

the angel is quiet for a few more moments until he clears his throat. the sword points at renjun. “you, witch. i have something to ask —”

“don’t point that at me.”

he puts the sword down quickly. “i apologize. but witch — jeno referred to you as renjun? — renjun, i must know… what sort of powerful bewitching charm have you used on me?” his hands drop the sword entirely and he lets go of jeno, who gasps for air dramatically. instead, he reaches for renjun — right for his narrow shoulders that he’s personally a little insecure of. “my rage that drove me to want to rip apart lee jeno is… is gone, just like the wind. and i haven’t stopped thinking about you for the past minute. this is a spell, isn’t it? you’ve collaborated with that demon over there to trap me, haven't you?”

“hell yeah! great going, renjun!” jeno cheers in the back, pressed against the wall far away from jaemin and applauding. “…he didn’t charm me too, did he?” he then mutters to himself.

_they really aren’t going to stop their act anytime soon, are they?_ exhausted — why does he feel like he’s just been swept up by a tornado? — and ready to take a nap until tomorrow on the couch, he rubs his eyes and huffs out a loud breath. maybe it’s time for him to finally kick the noisy two out of his place and spam-call chenle and donghyuck to demand to know where the hell are they and why they’re skipping out on their halloween tradition.

“shut up already!” a dirty glare is thrown at jeno’s way. “ugh, you bent my wings.” 

jaemin, sighing, puts his hands on his hips. his eyes close and with a deep inhale, he puffs his chest out. the wings stretch out slowly from his back on their own, all the way until they’re positioned as though they’re ready to take flight. 

renjun, who’s standing in front of jaemin, doesn’t think much of it — except that this angel has one hell of a functional, realistic costume. same with the demon, actually, now that he thinks about it — the fabric he wears seems fitting for royalty, even, because the quality is so high, and his horns? renjun can’t see at all how they’re attached to his head; it’s almost as if they were glued to his hair. jaemin, too, has an entire halo, surrounded by faint light, that seemingly floats above his head. the special effects on that halo must be crazy. if both of them were quiet and not talking at all, renjun would admire them greatly. they look graceful, majestic, even, and their costumes fit their personas well.

but that admiration from renjun dissipates soon with the sight he is seeing all of a sudden. jaemin’s wings are flapping and lifts him to hover midair. a black mist appears and disappears in jeno’s palms alongside a pointed tail poking out from underneath his clothes. the tail grabs a finger cookie from the kitchen counter and brings it up to his nose that sniffs the treat curiously. 

“…renjun?”

renjun’s vision blurs then fades out.


End file.
